Lizardkind
by daughterofthering
Summary: Keira has undergone 2 years of testing and chemicals until one experiment causes her to change into a huge man-lizard. They kill her and she wakes up in ME in her human form. She finds that whenever her heat beat increases she changes. Can she hide this secret from her friends as she travels with them and the Fellowship? PIPPIN/OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Keira was strapped to a steel table in an empty room with white walls and a steel ceiling. She didn't bother to scream or struggle. He voice was still sore from last time and her muscles ached from previous tests. She just laid there and stared at the ceiling and tapped on the table.

She heard the click of the metal door behind her and then the heavy footsteps of a scientist. She could also hear the squeaky wheels of a tray table. She took a deep breath. She was used to the injections and chemicals. Sometimes they were painful but she had gotten used to the rest.

"Hello, Keira." He said in a happy voice that made her cringe, "Today we are going to use 5 injections and a new test that we have approved and tested before." He sounded like a teacher reading the schedule for the day. She didn't answer and didn't even glance at him. She could hear him fiddling about with the needles.

She felt the needle pierce her arm and she had to bite back a scream. It was a painful one. He pulled the needle out and moved onto the next, not even asking if it hurt or if she was alright. They never did. Four injections later and she was already worn out.

"On to the new test," He left the room and seconds later came in with a large grey machine with lots of bright buttons and a small screen, "This is filled with a new chemical that has been found recently. It is said to create…" She didn't bother to listen to the rest. She didn't want to know what it would do to her. She didn't even want to be her but her good for nothing husband was promised that Keira would be made beautiful and confident.

He only married Keira for sex but he soon found that she wasn't as beautiful as he first thought and she wasn't confident enough for his liking.

They accomplished his request a year ago. Now she was beautiful they wanted to make her into a monster. They promised the government that they would create a deadly weapon for the wars. They decided to use Keira since her husband had forgotten all about her and gone off with some other woman.

The scientist strapped black clamps on her forearms, shins, thighs and her head. Without warning six needles from each clamp shot into her skin; even her forehead was pierced. She screamed and writhed in pain as a bright green liquid seeped through tubes between the clamps and the machine.

She felt dizzy and nauseous to go along with the excruciating pain crawling through her body like a snake. When the pain subsided the needles slipped out and the scientist removed the clamps. Keira was shivering and twitching.

She felt the straps on her body lift off of her but she didn't react. In fact she couldn't. It was like she was paralyzed. She heard the door click shut and she finally swung her legs off the side and sat there. She stared at the wall.

Suddenly, a searing pain formed in her skull and she held her head in her hands. "It's working." She could hear thousands of voices from outside of the room. She scrunched her face up and tried to block them out. Her hair fell over her face.

It wasn't its natural black colour… it was green. The same green as the liquid. Her eyes widened and she grabbed locks of it. She stood up and looked at her arms. They were normal. Sighing she sat back down but not on her backside. She sat down on something long and _moving. _She stood back up and looked behind her. A long, scaled lizard tail protruded from where her spine should end.

She started hyperventilating and she felt a wave of tears coming. What had they done to her!? She felt anger replace her shock. It bubbled and simmered inside of her like a volcano and it awakened the anger towards her mother and everything else that ruined her life. They all suddenly erupted at once and she screamed.

She felt her body expanding. Her clothes ripped as she got twice as tall and big as she was before. Her bare skin rippled into green scales all over her body. Her breasts shrunk into her chest so she was like a man. Her screams turned into roars and hisses as her nails moulded with her finger tips and eventually turned into long, black claws.

Her hair hardened into scales and her hair was like silk. Her feet snapped into a new position. She was standing on the balls of her feet and her toes turned into long claws. Her face elongated into razor toothed jaws with slits for the nostrils. Her eyes changed from silver to green with a black slit down the center.

With one last ear-splitting roar she looked around the room. She flicked her tongue out of her mouth and tasted the air. Her vision was all greens and blacks so it was hard to tell what was what. Suddenly something red and yellow stepped into view. It resembled a human figure and in its center was a red splotch that seemed to beat. A heart.

She had the desire to tear this person to shreds but she stayed put. "Keira," She noticed it as the scientists voice, "We have accomplished what we set out to do and you will do as I say." She narrowed her eyes at him and showed no sign of listening.

"If you don't listen to me then I shall have no option but to force you into it."

"No…" She said in a raspy, masculine voice that sounded like sandpaper. So she could speak, that's new.

"No?" He said as if he couldn't believe he was hearing it, "Then there's no use in keeping you." He reached to one side and grabbed something that in Keira's eyes looked like a black blob.

"We may just have to find a new subject that can co-operate with my demands." She heard the click of a gun being readied and once again anger sizzled inside of her. They were NOT going to shoot her after what she's been through!

Before he could pull the trigger he was slammed into the wall with a clawed hand that was the size of his whole chest. He looked up into Keiras eyes. They scared him to death and she was twice his height now. She lifted her right hand and slashed his chest open. She held him in the air as all his blood poured out onto the ground.

She threw his body onto the table. Numerous gun shots from behind her caught her attention. Soldiers were firing bullets at her but her tough scales protected her. She snickered and growled at them. They continued to shoot her but moved out of the way when she came barrelling towards them. She crashed through the wall.

She looked around. She hadn't left that room in two years. The corridor was dark but she could taste the fresh air. She looked to the right and a woman stood there. She had pure panic written on her face. Keira could only see her heat and didn't see that it was a woman or that it was another prisoner at the lab.

She thought it was another scientist. That's why she ripped the woman to shreds. After she was done she licked the blood from her scales and continued to follow the strong taste/scent of fresh air. She walked down corridors and crashed through many doors and walls until she smashed through the exit.

She looked around and everything was bright. Just as she had remembered it to be. Despite the fact it was all green and blacks she still saw the trees and the benches. A pond was in the center of a huge park where dogs and children played. Their heart beats enticed her but she refrained from killing them.

A scream broke the moment of freedom. She looked at a woman holding her five year old son and twelve year old daughter close to her. One more scream and the whole park looked at Keira.

Chaos ensued. She watched as the children cried, the teenagers took photos and the adults gathered everything and ran away. She heard a thundering noise above her. She looked up and a black thing in the sky resembled a helicopter. Oh, no…

She started running into the city she had grown up in. New York. She could hear everything around her: the screams, the cars crashing or screeching to a stop, the helicopters above her and even gunshots. She towered over the fleeing citizens and managed not to kill any.

She looked at one of the helicopters and immediately looked away. A net was thrown from the sky and fell over her. She struggled but weights held her to the ground. She roared and hissed as the F.B.I surrounded her and aimed their guns at her.

One man, not in the black uniform, stood in front of her. "You were supposed to be for the better good of America but it seems you'd rather cause havoc." His voice was snobby and a little nasal.

"Not havoc… escape…" She found it hard to talk as a lizard but she managed to choke out a few words.

"Oh, so you speak?" He raised his eyebrows, "You would have been very helpful, but alas it seems we need to choose our subjects a little better."

She growled at him but stopped when he aimed a handgun as her forehead. She snarled at him and he seemed unfazed. "You are no longer in our service, goodbye." He pulled the trigger and the bullet killed her.

The pain only lasted a second and it disappeared as quickly as it came. She felt like she was floating on air. All her worries or fear vanished but so did her heart beat. Soon she was consumed by the darkness and she prayed that she may never wake up.

**This is my first LOTR fan fiction. Please review. No flames though. Oh, and this is an 11****th**** walker book.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you to those who have read the prologue****! Did you see Muse in the closing ceremony for the 2012 Olympics? They were awesome! Muse is the best band in the world in my opinion! Thank you to UnicornDrugs for following Lizardkind!**

**Chapter 1**

A 28 year old Hobbit lad merrily skipped his way down a path. He was walking home after a day of exploring. He was humming an upbeat tune when he spotted something out of place. He stopped dead in his tracks. He eyed a certain bush on the right side of the road. He could see a small, non hairy foot.

Cautiously the Hobbit walked over to the bush and looked behind it. He gasped and averted his eyes. Lying there, completely naked, was a Hobbit girl around his age. She was lying on her side with her arm over her breasts and her legs were sprayed out as if she were running. He looked more closely.

She had bright green hair to her elbows and… a scaled, green tail. It was long and thick. He furrowed his eyebrows. This girl was definitely to queer to be from the Shire. She was unconscious as well. He took a deep breath and got behind the bush. Gently, he picked her up bridal stile so her head was on his chest. He had to try hard not to look at her body as he carried her to his house.

As soon as he opened the door the girl was yanked from his arms and rushed into a room by his mother: Eglantine Took. His older sisters Pimpernel, Pervinca and pearl all looked at him expectantly. He raised his eyebrows as they stared at him.

"Why did you just come through the door with a naked girl?" Pearl asked.

"I- err- she was…" He was blushing vividly.

"Let me guess," Pervinca said coldly, "You found her and decided to bring her home."

"I found her behind a bush and she was unconscious!" He exclaimed, "I couldn't just leave her there!"

"Look who's trying to be a hero." Pimpernel taunted.

They all stopped when Eglantine hurried back into the room. "Where did you find her?" She asked him.

"I found her along the road not far from here."

"You do realise she has a tail and green hair, right?"

His sisters stood up and rushed down the hall shouting things like, 'A tail!' 'Let me see!" or 'I wanna see the freak!' This angered him for some reason. Why would they call the girl a freak? She's just different.

Eglantine managed to stand in front of the door before they barged in. "Pippin," She looked at Pippin, "Since you found her, you get to see her first." He nodded and walked into the room.

He saw the girl lying sideways on the bed. Luckily, the covers hid her body. He could see her tail moving under the covers and that's when he began thinking.

What is she if she isn't a Hobbit? She can't be an Elf or an Orc… He couldn't think of anyone else with a tail or green hair. He watched her face as she slept. So peaceful and angelic; her face was beautiful and certainly unlike any Hobbit lass's he had seen.

Suddenly, she rolled onto her back and groaned. She blinked a few times before everything came into focus. Everything was back to normal. No greens or blacks and she sighed. She looked to her left and nearly screamed when she saw a very handsome man sitting in the chair next to her bed. He had curly, brown hair and forest green eyes.

She could tell that she wasn't wearing any clothes. She blushed. Had he seen her naked? She brushed the thought away as she looked into his forest green eyes. They mesmerized her and she only stopped staring at him when he spoke.

"What's your name?" He asked in a thick Scottish or welsh accent.

"I"- She choked on her words and clutched her throat. Pippin began to get worried as she fought for her breath back.

"Are you ok?" She nodded and remembered not to speak, "I'm Peregrin Took, but people call me Pippin." He held out his hand and she shook it.

She tapped her throat trying to say I-can't-talk. He nodded and stared into her eyes. They were shimmering silver. He was stunned by how intense her gaze was.

"I'm… Keira." She finally said in a hoarse, raspy voice.

"Keira." He tried out the name that sounded so foreign, "Lovely name." She blushed.

"Where am I?"He was shocked. Shouldn't she know where she was?

"You're in Took-land, The Shire." She frowned.

"But that's not possible!" she exclaimed but gripped her throat, "I was in New York."

"No, you're in the Shire."

She groaned and hid under the covers. Pippin just sat and watched. He felt sorry for her. He didn't know what was going on but he supposed that if you woke up in an entirely different region you would be upset and confused.

He heard the door shoot open and his sisters rushed in. When they laid eyes on the lump of covers that was Keira they snickered. "Looks like the freak doesn't want to be seen." Pearl sneered, "I wouldn't blame her though."

Keira gripped the covers through her anger. She lowered the covers till they covered her breasts. She sat up and glared at the three sisters. "Eww, she has green hair!" Pervinca yelled. Pippin saw Keira roll her eyes and smirk. He raised an eyebrow.

"Shut it, frizz-head." She retorted as she noticed Pervincas overly frizzy hair. Pervinca scowled at Keira.

"I heard she has a tail," Pearl chirped, "Let's take a look."

Keira sighed and moved her tail into view. They all gasped, except for Pippin, and grimaced at the sight.

"That's disgusting!" Pimpernel exclaimed.

"At least I don't have one coming out of my nether regions." Keira cocked her head to the side as Pimpernel left the room with Pervinca. Pippin grinned at her confidence and ability to anger people.

"You may have gotten rid of them but you won't get rid of me so easy _freak._" Pearl said smugly. It was true. Pippin never found a way to annoy her. He was a pro at annoying the other two.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Keira waved her hand dismissively.

"I'm not gonna leave!" Pearl sang.

"You think you're _so _hard don't you?" Keira said, "Newsflash! You're not. So suck it up and get on with your life."

Pearl scowled one last time before exciting the room with her arms crossed. Pippin was grinning and trying not to look at her bare back that she had exposed.

"Nice going!" He cheered, "Anyone that can annoy my sisters that bad is worth having as a friend!"

"Thanks!" She was smiling proudly, "Erm… Can I have some clothes?" His eyes widened. How could he forget about her clothes?!

"Oh, of course!" He stood up and remembered her tail, "What about your…?"

"Erm… I don't know." She admitted, "I never used to have a tail…"

He gaped at her. If she wasn't born with a tail then how does she have one?

"How about we put a hole in the back for you?" A new voice appeared from the door. They looked to see Pervinca at the door, with a shy smile, "I'm sorry I made fun of your hair. I'm not used to seeing green hair." She apologized with sincerity in her voice.

"It's ok, I'm still not used to it either." Keira smiled, "I used to have black hair."

"Then how come it's green?" Pervinca sat on the edge of the bed and stared into Keira's silver eyes.

"It's difficult and uncomfortable to talk about…" Keira looked at her lap.

"Oh, maybe when we're close friends you can tell me!" She smiled warmly at Keira. Keira nodded and noticed Pippin edge out of the room.

"Can you tell your sisters that I'm sorry?" She said shyly, "I'm very sensitive…"

"Of course!" Pervinca said, "I'll try to convince them to be your friends as well."

"Can I give you a nick name?"

"Yeah."

"How about…" Keira thought for a bit, "Vinney?"

Pervinca thought about it until a huge grin spread across her plump face. "I love it!"

At that moment Pippin re-entered the room with arms full of clothes, "My mother gave me too many clothes."

"It's Ok, now shoo!" She waved for them to leave the room, "I need my privacy!"

The two siblings left the room and she managed to get her tail through a perfect size hole at the back of her… dress. She grimaced. She spotted a wardrobe at the back of the room. Quickly, she scavenged some trousers that fit her perfectly. She tore it at the back and the fact that they were to long helped. She ripped the bottom of each leg to the right size. She opened draws and eventually found some sewing equipment.

She sewed the remaining material to the hole so it covered up the base of her tail and connected with the trousers. Smiling she stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself from different angles before grabbing a white, long sleeved, button up shirt and slipping on a bra before buttoning up her shirt.

She smiled and closed the wardrobe. She walked down the corridor and into the kitchen. Sitting at the table were all the Took siblings. She rolled her eyes at the glares coming from Pimpernel and Pearl but smiled at the waving Vinney. Pippin was full out grinning at her and patted the seat next to him.

"Why are you wearing boy clothes?" Pearl asked.

"How can you possibly run through woods in a dress?" Keira said dramatically throwing her hands in the air.

"You want me to give you a tour of Took-Land?" Pippin said and she grinned while she nodded furiously.

"Let's go!" She shouted and shot to the door. Pippin laughed at her enthusiasm and ran after her. They ended up playing a game of hide-and-seek. Pippin was trying to find Keira but she was such a good hider. "Keira!" He shouted, hoping to get a response, "Worth a try…" He mumbled. He looked behind every bush, tree and even under the leaves.

"Come on-" He didn't get to finish his shouting. He felt someone wrap their legs around his waist from behind and rub their knuckles into his hair. He tried to pull the person off but he couldn't grab anything.

"You're mine now!" Keira yelled from behind him and he fell to the ground. He was forced onto his back and his arms were pinned down.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Keira exclaimed, victoriously. Pippin glared into her silver eyes as he gasped for breath.

"No, fair!" He said, "I thought we were playing hide-and-seek?"

"We were, but you were taking so long to find me." He rolled his eyes before she loosened her grip. He smirked and grabbed her by the waist. She giggled hysterically and he realised that she was ticklish.

"No, Please!" Too late. He had rolled on top of her and let his hands tickle her silly. She laughed and squirmed underneath him and he began to think about how rhythmic her laugh sounded. Finally he rolled off of her and lay down beside her. He could still hear her shaky breathing.

Keira felt her heart beat get higher until it began to get painful. She clutched her chest and then came the head ache. She sat up and gripped her head in her hands. She started to panic. This was what happened at the lab. Before she…

"Keira?" Pippins voice broke her memory, "What's wrong?" He touched her shoulder and the pain started to ebb away. Her breathing steadied and she looked into Pippins worried, green eyes.

"I'm fine…" She whispered.

"What happened?"

"I… don't know." She lied and stood up, "What about the rest of the tour then?"

"Sure." He stood up and started walking, "Seriously, what happened back there?"

"I, um, sometimes get… migraines! Yes, err, a migraine that's it."

"I know you're lying," She sighed at his words, "I'm your friend, you can tell me."

"No, I can't." She said, "It's too painful to talk about." She looked at him in the eye and he nodded.

Why was it painful for her to talk about it? Surely it couldn't be that bad? He sighed. Maybe she'd tell him when they are better friends. He was too much of a gentleman to ask about her tail or her hair so let it be.

He also noticed her accent. It was strange and he had never heard of it before. It sent shivers down his spine he can tell you that.

-dotdotdotdotdot-

Keira and Pippin walked back to his house after the tour and it was sunset. Keira was beginning to warm up to this place and Pippin had become a great friend. She still thought about New York and the scientists but most of all she thought about what happened before she came here. Was the whole thing temporary or will it happen again.

She hoped it wouldn't happen again just when she had new friends and a new life. They couldn't find out. They won't find out. Pippin's going to start asking questions…

"I'm going to be at my cousin's house for the summer if you wanted to come?" Pippin asked as they entered his house.

"'Snot like I've got anywhere else to go," She said, "What's his name?"

"Merriadoc Brandybuck, or Merry as he likes to be called."

"I'll definitely be joining you!" She said, rather sleepily, "I don't mean to be rude, but why are you going to your cousin's house?"

"Because it's a certain Hobbit's 111th birthday!"

"Cool… wait, 111th birthday?" she asked in shock.

"Yes, a ripe old age for a Hobbit."

"Does that mean I'm going as well?"

"Of course!"

"When are we leaving?"

"We're leaving tomorrow," He said as they came to her bedroom, "Goodnight." He smiled.

"Goodnight, Pippin." She smiled back to him before closing the door. She got into a night gown and slipped under the covers.

She smiled to herself. She had two new friends and two enemies. Seems even enough. She wondered what Merry would be like and where he lived. She bit her lip. What if he thought she was a freak? What if his whole family rejected her? She sighed and tried to think about something else…

Like Pippin.

**SORRY! I know it sucked big time but I'm not good at chapters filled with speech and introducing characters. Review, follow or never read this again I don't mind. **


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO and I have got followers. WAAAAHOOOOO!**

**Chapter 2**

Pippin stretched in his bed. He groggily swung his legs over the side of his bed and blinked. Wait… was Keira appearing all a dream? Pippin panicked and in the midst of panic he got his legs tangled up in the covers. He cried out as he hit the floor. The laughs of his sisters made him utterly embarrassed but he was too scared to look up, into their mocking faces.

Two, non-hairy feet stood in front of him. "Let me help you with that." He smiled at the sound of her voice. She helped him unravel the covers from his legs. He blushed and didn't move his legs to help because she was _touching _his _legs. _"I could use some help." She said jokingly and he started kicking his legs wildly.

He knocked the bedside table so it almost fell on top of them. She started laughing at his clumsiness and Pippin smiled with her. "Ha ha, very funny." He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. She shot out of the door, just as he was about to grab her. He stood up and barged past his sisters.

At least she wasn't all a dream. Why would he care so much if it was a dream?

He saw her standing by the front door and grabbed her arm. He noticed that her face was hard and cold as she looked at the door. He looked and standing there was his father Paladin Took. He was blocking the door and glaring at Keira.

"What's going on?" Pippin asked.

"Your dad won't let me out of the house." She said with anger and annoyance.

"She's a freak," Paladin snarled, "Do you know how bad our reputation would be if people found out we kept a freak in our midst? It'll be all over the Shire within DAYS!" He hissed the last part and stood firmly in front of the door.

"Come on father!" Pippin said, "Merry would want to meet her and she'll be with me the whole time!"

"No," Paladin gave his son an intense glare, "She stays away from Hobbiton all together."

"Just like in the lab…" Keira said so softly and quiet that only Pippin had heard her.

"What?" She looked at him and shook her head.

"Nothing." Pippin was about to ask about 'the lab' when she spoke to Paladin, "Fine, I'll stay here."

She huffed and stomped back to her room. Pippin stood, shocked; she didn't seem like the kind of person to give up easily. He shook his head and hurried into Keiras room. He was relieved and shocked when he saw her opening the window with her leg out of it. She put a finger to her lips and winked.

"I'll hop onto the cart when you leave." She quickly got herself through the window and her feet hit the ground. She breathed in the fresh air that she had missed for so long.

"Remember, we're leaving in half an hour!" Pippin shouted before closing the window.

Keira looked around. She looked down. She looked presentable; she had the same trousers as yesterday and a clean shirt. Sighing, she spotted the woods. She grinned and sprinted towards it. She ignored the uncomfortable feeling that her tail against the ground gave.

She looked through the canopy from the ground and marvelled at the sun seeping through the leaves and-

"FREAK!" someone screamed behind her. She put on a bored expression and turned around to see a Hobbit girl, a little taller than her. She had long, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She had a look of mock-fear pasted onto her face.

"Hey,"

"I AM DIAMOND OF LONG CLEEVE AND I DO NOT WANT FREAKS TALKING TO ME!" She was out of breath and Keira raised an eyebrow; not showing a hint of annoyance or anger.

"Hey, Diddy Diamond, I don't appreciate being called a freak."

"I don't appreciate being called Diddy Diamond!"

"Fine, _Diddy, _I'm off!" Keira started to walk off when Diamond angered her big time.

"I, Diamond of Long Cleeve, demand to know why a freak is the Shire!"

"Are you for real?" Keira said getting up her face, "You say you're from Long Cleeve so bugger off to where you belong!"

Diamond stared at her as if no one had ever said something like that to her before. She glared at Keira one more time before huffing and stomping away. Keira smirked at her retreating back and suddenly heard the familiar sound of hooves echoed through the woods. She smiled and hid in the bushes.

She watched as a cart with a large, chestnut pony rolled by with the Took children sitting glumly in the back. She smirked and chased after it. Pippins face when he saw her running behind the cart. "Keira, you're here!" He shouted with a huge grin.

"Like I'd miss an opportunity to visit your cousin!"

"Are you going to get on or not?" Pimpernel hissed through clenched teeth.

"Oh, no, I'm perfectly fine running the whole way there." Keira said, not jumping onto the cart.

"C'mon Keira." Pippin pleaded and she gave in. She grabbed the back of the cart and pulled her knees onto the cart. She shuffled to sit next to Pippin and smiled at him. He blushed at her smile but hid it until she looked away.

"How was the last half an hour?" Pervinca asked and received glares from her sisters.

"I met a very… let's just say I met someone."

"Who did you meet?" Pearl said.

"I think her name was Diamond of"- She was cut off by a loud squeal. When she looked, Keira saw Pimpernel with a huge grin.

"Diamond is the _best _Hobbit in the entire Shire," She explained, "She has the money, the looks and she has all the men at her doorstep."

"What was it like to talk to her?" Pearl said excitedly. When Keira looked at Pervinca and Pippin they seemed not to be interested at all.

"You want the utmost truth?" Keira said.

"Yes, of course!"

"I got the impression that she's a total bitch and a spoiled brat that has nothing better to do than scream in people's faces." The whole cart was quiet with shock. Pippin was trying hard to contain his laughter.

"What happened to make you think like that?" Pearl said as if she had been deeply offended.

"Oh, please," Keira sat up and cleared her throat, "_I am Diamond of Long Cleeve and I demand to know what a freak is doing in the Shire!"_ She had a really high voice and a posh accent when mimicking Diamond. Pippin couldn't hold it in and began laughing so hard he swore he saw stars.

Pippins laughter was contagious and ended up with Keira and Pervinca rolling on the floor laughing **(A/N if you want to get all modern: ROFL)**. The other two just huffed and slumped in their seats.

"I'm glad someone else has realised how she _really_ is!" Pervinca said between gasps for breath.

"Quiet down, kids!" Paladin ordered from the front of the cart. They couldn't see the adults because wooden planks surrounded them with a cream material over the top while the back was open.

Keira yawned. She was extremely tired for some reason. "Hey," She looked at Pippin who sat beside her, "Get some rest, we won't there in ages." He spoke softly. She nodded and suddenly laid her head on Pippins shoulder before drifting into a calm sleep.

Pippin blushed but didn't push her off… actually, he kind of liked it. He looked at the only other Hobbit that wasn't asleep. Pervinca was smiling and looking at him. He gave her a questioning look causing her to giggle.

"You two make a cute couple," She said and he blushed like a tomato, "Are you going to ask her to go to the party with you?"

"What? No!" He defended quietly so not to wake Keira, "And we aren't a couple. We only just met."

"There is such thing as love at first sight you know."

He rolled his eyes and ignored her. He rested his head on the top of hers and drifted into a sleep full of… Keira.

-dotdotdotdotdotdotdotdotdot-

Keira felt someone gently shaking her shoulders. She opened her eyes and blushed at how close Pippins face was. When he noticed that she was awake he stood up and blushed almost as deep as Keira. "We're here." He said awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck as she stood up and left the cart.

Pippin stood beside her as they waited for Paladin and Eglantine to unpack all of the cases. Keiras eyes widened as she saw Paladin coming round the cart. "Pippin, I need to go," Pippin crossed his arms, "Like, now!" He turned and saw his father walking toward them.

"Quick, hide!" He said and he also noticed Merry and his parents walking up to them. Keira looked around but her eyes fell upon the cart. She smiled and rushed to it. Pippin watched as she got into the cart and climbed up the side before lying on top; out of view. He smiled.

"Pippin!" Merry said happily as he jogged up to the small group.

"Hey, Merry." They did a manly hug and were interrupted by none other than Paladin.

"Peregrin, where's the freak?" He said, "I know she was in the back of the cart the whole time."

"Dad, she's not a freak…"

"Just tell me where she is!"

Pippin glanced at Merry and sighed at his confused face.

"Keira, come down." He shouted, not looking at the cart behind him. A head popped into view on the top of the cart. She looked at Merry and smiled but Paladins next words snapped her back to reality.

"FREAK, GET HERE NOW!"

"FINE! Sheesh!"

She stood up but the material ripped. She fell through it and hit the floor with a loud thud. She cursed very loudly and stood up. She spotted Paladin stomping towards her and rushed behind Merry. She stayed behind him as Paladin glared at her. "Inside. NOW."

"Yes, sir." She stood like a soldier and fake saluted. She then sprinted into Brandy Hall at full speed. Paladin and Eglantine quickly followed while the girls gossiped.

"Who was that?" Merry asked, still looking at the door.

"Keira. I found her one night and I took her home because she was unconscious."

"Why does she have a tail and green hair?"

"She won't say, but if she warms up to us enough she will."

"You have a crush on her, don't you?"

"What? No! Why does everyone keep saying that?!"

"It's obvious you like her."

"How so?"

"It's just the way you look at her."

"I look at her funny?"

"It's difficult to explain." Merry grinned at his friend, "You want to get something to eat?"

"You don't even have to ask."

The duo raced each other into Brandy Hall and entered the kitchen; laughing. They exchanged glances when they saw Keira sitting at the table with a pissed expression and her arms crossed. Paladin was glaring at her. "She isn't to leave this house." He said through clenched teeth.

"For the love of- I can do whatever I want!" She hissed.

"No, you can't."

"Come on father, you can't lock her up." Pippin said earning a thankful look from Keira.

"I don't care!" He shouted, "Boys. Take her to the spare room."

Pippin sighed and gestured for Keira to follow him and Merry. With a huff she left the room with them. Merry kept staring at her tail and she wrapped it around her leg self-consciously. She found it easier to move her tail when she exorcised in the morning and during the day but she still had the odd feeling of another limb.

"Here's your room." Merry said and opened the door.

"We'll find away to get you out of here, so don't worry." Pippin reassured.

"Hey, do you have a window?" She asked out of nowhere.

"There's one over there, why?" Merry pointed to a window on the side of the bed. She smiled.

"That, my friend, is my ticket out of here." Merry smiled at her slyness.

"Good idea," Merry praised, "I'll go get my parents so they can meet you and they are much more understanding than Paladin." With that he left Keira and Pippin in the room.

Keira sat on the edge of the bed and stared at Pippin who leaned back against the wall. She seemed to scan every inch of his face before she said anything.

"You chickened out after one try."

"What do you mean?"

"When you were sticking up for me, you only tried once before backing down. Why?" He looked into her silver eyes for a while before answering.

"My father just… scares me, is all." Did he just almost tell her about his little 'secret' that he swore not to tell anyone?

Keiras mouth fell open as she digested his words, she had noticed his hesitation. "Pippin, does your dad… hit you?"

Pippin stared at her for a minute. How did she know?! No, she doesn't know that's why she's asking.

"No." Pippin said weakly and looked at his feet. Keira wasn't satisfied one bit but didn't press any further into the matter. She looked into his green eyes and noticed that they had golden specks in them; vaguely like the jungle canopies when the morning light slips through the lush, green leaves.

When Pippin looked into her silver eyes he saw that they gradually got a darker shade of grey the closer to the pupil and gave it a bottomless effect; as if he were falling down a hole. They seemed lost in each other's gaze until someone cleared their throat by the door.

Their heads snapped around to a very amused Merry that stood in the door frame with two older Hobbits behind him. They entered the room and the two older ones introduced themselves.

"I'm Esmerelda, Merrys mother." The woman shook Keiras hand.

"I'm Saradoc, Merrys father." He gave her a small nod instead of a handshake.

They didn't point out her tail or her hair which she was thankful for. She moved her tail around a lot but they only glanced at it before continuing and leaving the room.

"You missed dinner so do you want to have it now?" Merry suggested and Pippin agreed all too quickly but Keira refused, saying she was too tired to do anything. They boys had only been gone a minute when Pippins head popped through the door with a smirk.

"You do realise that Diamond will be visiting Hobbiton for the party, right?"

Keira groaned dramatically and fell backwards on the bed, not forgetting to chuck a pillow at Pippin for good measure. He threw it back; laughing and raced into the kitchen.

Keira thought about the past few days. It was so much better than what she left behind but she couldn't help but wonder why or how she was actually in Middle-Earth. Technically, she should be dead. She sighed and got into a night gown before getting under the covers and slipping into a dreamless sleep.

Or so she thought.


	4. Chapter 3

**DON'T KILL ME! I have a very good explanation for why I didn't upload! I was at a static caravan for a week so I didn't have much time to type this chapter up! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned lotr, would I seriously be writing this. Seriously.**

**Chapter 3**

Pippin knocked loudly on Keiras closed door. Nothing. He could hear faint shuffling from the other side but she didn't answer. He knocked again, just to get the same reaction. Cautiously, he opened the door and gasped at the sight before him. Keira was thrashing and flailing her limbs under the tangled covers. He face was full of pain.

He got closer and touched her clammy cheek.

xxxxxxDREAMxxxxxx

_Keira was strapped to a familiar steel table with more of the strange green liquid being pumped into her blood stream. She screamed and struggled but it only made the pain worse._

_Sweat poured down her face and mingled with the tears. She could hear the scientists laughing and scribbling things down on a clip board. _

_Suddenly, he throat closed up and she couldn't even cry out, let alone breathe. Her lungs contracted viciously causing her to gag and gasp violently. She could faintly hear the squeaks and clicks of the door being opened and closed repeatedly._

_xxxxxxBACK WITH PIPPINxxxxxx _

She started gagging and Pippin franticly held her shoulders down to stop her from rolling off of the bed. He could only watch as the pain in her face doubled as she gasped for her breath.

He had no idea what was happening. This certainly wasn't normal behaviour even if she was having a night mare. Pippin knew something wasn't right and that it had something to do with her tail and her hair but he just didn't know what.

xxxxxxBACK TO THE DREAMxxxxxx

_Keira felt her skin stretch and her bones grow. It was happening again. The whole reason why she was a monster. She was about to go through the whole excruciating process again when she heard a soothing voice._

"_Keira…" The pain slowly faded and her throat opened up. She drank the air greedily when her chest was no longer tight._

"_Keira…" The voice was calming her down to her normal state. Her skin and bones gradually got back to normal._

"_Keira…" The voice was familiar but she couldn't place it. Her eyes started drooping and it was almost painful to keep them open._

"_Close your eyes, Keira…" She gladly closed her grey eyes._

xxxxxxLAST TIME, BACK TO PIPPINxxxxxx

She finally opened her eyes and stopped gagging, much to Pippins relief. "What happened!?" He exclaimed. She stared at him for a while and he then noticed that he was still pinning her down onto the bed. He jumped up and she could finally sit up. She wiped the sweat away from her face and sighed.

"Just a really, really, REALLY vivid dream." She said in an out of breath way.

"What about?"

"N-Nothing, nothing of importance." She said with a weak smile.

"Come on, Keira, you can tell me." Pippin sat down next to Keira who was now sitting on the edge of the bed. His voice rang a bell in her memory but, like in her nightmare, she couldn't place it.

"I… can't… sorry." She managed to say but the sadness and regret in her voice was still evident.

"Why not?"

"Please, Pippin, don't…" She pleaded, looking him in the eyes. Pippin was confused. Why wouldn't she tell him? Didn't she trust him? _Maybe she's afraid to tell me _He thought and shrugged it off.

"Okay," He agreed, "Come on, get changed!" He stood up and putting on his signature grin.

"Why, what are we doing?" She asked.

"After breakfast Merry and I are taking you to see our dear friend Frodo!" She gasped. Not because she was seeing Frodo. Because she figured out whose voice was in her dream. It was Pippins.

She dismissed this for the time being, "Sweet! Now, leave me! I need my privacy!" Pippin rolled his green eyes, playfully as he left the room.

She quickly searched for some trousers to tear up and rearrange and a shirt. Eventually she was ready and very hungry. She opened the door and found that she was alone in the corridor. She smiled before making her way to the kitchen. As she suspected, the three P's were sitting at the table. Pervinca, smiled at me while the other two glared.

"I am STARVING!" She said dramatically as Merry passed her a plate filled with a proper English breakfast. She licked her lips and wolfed the whole thing down in less than a minute.

Every Hobbit in the room stared at her in shock. She shrugged and everyone continued to eat their own food. By the time everyone had finished Keira had exited the building, through the window.

She stood outside of the front door; waiting for Merry and Pippin. She picked at her nails for a while. She often clenched and unclenched her fists because they began to feel stiff. Growling she violently stretched her fingers out. She froze. He nails instantly shot into long, curved claws. She jumped back in shock.

How did she do that? She flexed her fingers experimentally. "Whoa, that's so cool." She whispered. Suddenly they shrunk into her usually short nails. She bit her lip and didn't notice the shocked faces of Pippin and Merry as they stood in front of the door.

"Keira, what was that?" She spun around and looked at Merry who had spoken.

"Did you…" She trailed off when they both nodded.

"I honestly have no idea." She scanned her hands. Pippin shrugged and walked over to her.

"Let's get going, shall we?" He said cheerily, as if nothing had happened.

"Yep, where is Frodos house exactly?" She asked.

"It's in Hobbiton, in the center." Merry answered and they all set off, down the road.

-**I'll skip the walking because it's boring and nothing happens except a squirrel doing its business on Merrys head**-

"This is Bag-End!" Pippin said, opening the gate to a very cosy looking Hobbit hole. It had a perfectly round door painted bright green with a brass door knob in the middle. The Hobbit hole was quite literally a hole in a large hill. Two windows were at each side of the door and under each was a pot of pink flowers.

"It's amazing!" Keira said excitedly as she scanned Bag-End. Pippin nodded and Merry grumbled as he continuously tried getting the squirrel droppings out of his hair. Keira giggled and shook her head.

Pippin laughed as well and knocked on the well painted door. Shouts could be heard from within the Hobbit hole before the door opened. An old Hobbit stood in front of them with grey, curly hair and bright eyes. He wore a red waist coat with a golden pocket watch. He smiled cheerily.

"Hullo, Peregrin and Meriadoc!" He said and invited them inside. Keira was trying hard not to laugh. Pippin and Merry looked at her oddly.

"What?" Pippin asked.

"Meriadoc… Peregrin?!" She exclaimed while swallowing her laughter.

"It's our names! So, what!?" Merry said, slightly offended.

"Sorry, where I come from _Peregrin _is a bird of prey and NOBODY is called Meriadoc." Pippin smiled at his name while Merry huffed and crossed his arms.

"Do you young Hobbits want to see Frodo?" Bilbo asked, "Right after you introduce me to your friend of course!"

"Err, I'm called Keira, Keira Parker." That was the first time Pippin had heard her whole name.

"Ah, Keira, make yourself at home," Bilbo said happily. For his age he was acting like he was in his tweens, "Frodo is in his study!"

The three Hobbits grinned and made their way to Frodos study. Merry knocked on another rounded door and a muffled voice could be heard from inside. Soon a young Hobbit in his early 30's opened the door, wearing a white shirt with brown braces and brown trousers. Keira was amazed at how intense his bright blue eyes were as they contrasted with his dark- almost black hair.

"Merry! Pippin!" Frodo said excitedly but gave a questionable glance at Keira, "And who might you be?"

"I'm Keira, Keira Parker." They shook hands and he allowed them into his study. In the large room was a nice big desk covered in maps and papers whilst the shelves were filled with large, old books.

"Where are you from, Keira?" He asked as he studied a map, "For I have never seen a Hobbit with green hair and a tail."

"I'm… Not from Middle-Earth I don't think, unless there's a New York written on that map of yours." Everyone except Pippin looked at her in shock.

"There is no place in Middle-Earth called 'New York' and if you are not from Middle-Earth then how are you here?" Frodo pressed, obviously interested.

"I don't know… I was killed in my world and I guess I was given a second chance at life in Middle-Earth."

"Killed? Why were you killed?" Merry asked. He tail suddenly wrapped around her leg and she looked at the floor.

"I don't know. I can't remember much." They dropped that subject and asked about what she could remember. As they talked they laughed and they got confused, A LOT! Pippin, however, couldn't help but notice that she avoided certain questions. "Were you married before?" Merry asked.

Keiras face paled and she gulped. She chewed her lip a bit before answering. "Yes…" Pippins heart fell for some reason and he questioned himself, "But it didn't turn out to well… I actually don't want to talk about it…" Frodo nodded in understanding and moved onto her home town/city.

"What's this 'New York' like?" He asked and Keira thought for a while before answering.

"It's very large for a city and there are buildings are insanely high called Sky Scrapers and they are made from metal. There's Central Park which is a large garden-like park for people to walk and play in." She got into a very detailed explanation of New York. She didn't say a thing about what _happened _in New York.

Two whole hours later Keira and Frodo had grown to be good friends and even old Bilbo had warmed up to the girl.

"Well, we should be going," Pippin said suddenly, "Too get the outfits for the party of course!"

"Kay, bye Frodo it's nice meeting you!" Keira said cheerily as she stood to leave.

"Good bye, Keira, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course! I can't wait!"

When they left the house Merry and Pippin smirked. Keira caught onto this and stopped walking. She narrowed her eyes and glared at the two who looked at her innocently.

"What are you two planning?" She said sceptically.

"Time to get your dress!" They said in unison and her eyes widened.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" She said shaking her head frantically, "I am not wearing a dress!" They smirked again and before she knew what was happening the two lads picked her up. Merry held her with his arms under her armpits and held her against his chest while Pippin held her by the waist since he had wedged himself between her legs and walked backwards.

Sure, it was a bit awkward for Pippin but Keira was too busy struggling and thrashing around to notice. Pippin could see her blush vividly when she accidently grinded their hips together.

Despite the odd looks from older Hobbits as Keira screamed for help that, frankly, didn't arrive, they finally made it to the tailors. They abruptly dropped the girl and she stood up in a flash. She dusted herself off and playfully hit the boys on the shoulder.

"Let's get this over with." She mumbled and opened the door with a corresponding chime of a bell. An old Hobbit woman with a nice floral dress with a brown corset stood at a rack of other dresses. Upon seeing Keira she grinned but frowned when she saw the tail.

"Don't ask." Keira said simply and walked into the middle of the room.

"Sorry if I offended you in any way, but a tail will certainly affect the way I make this dress." The bubbly woman stated.

"It's OK, so… how does this work?" Keira had no idea how you do anything like this. It's been two years since she's tried on any clothes.

"Just stand in front of the mirrors and get undressed dear," Keira did as she was told and stripped of, "I'm Mrs Proudfoot by the way."

**(A/N I have no idea how you get a dress fitted so I'm going with my instincts, sorry if I get it wrong)**

Mrs Proudfoot gathered tape measurers and scribbled down waist lines and other lengths. She then sewed many different materials together and tried out different combinations to match her hair and eyes.

Eventually the dress was done with a corset and ribbons for her hair. Mrs Proudfoot grinned at her work while Keira twirled around the room.

"Do you like it?" She didn't give Keira time to answer before squealing excitedly, "It's brilliant, if I don't say so myself!"

Keira grinned. Who knew she would actually like wearing a dress. But what would Pippin think of it? Or better yet, why should she care? She shrugged it off.

"Should I let the gentlemen in?"

"Err, no, I want it to be a surprise for the party."

"Oh, well I'm sure they won't know what hit 'em. All the boys will be swooning at your feet before you know it." Keira found it hard to believe that statement. Who would want to be with a freak? No one. And no, not a boy called 'No one', literally NO ONE!

"You can come and pick up your dress in a week, dear."

"Thank you Mrs Proudfoot, I appreciate it!" She said as she shrugged herself into her old clothes and passed the dress back to Mrs Proudfoot.

"Hope to see you again sometime, dear!"

Outside it was just Merry waiting for her. She cocked an eyebrow and he sighed. "Pippin's father came and took him home for some reason." Something in his voice made her feel like he wasn't telling her the whole story.

"Merry," She warned, "What really happened?"

"Look, I've really got to give something to Frodo," Keira opened her mouth to object but Merry continued to talk, "I've got to go! Bye!" He started jogging back down the road leaving a very confused Keira behind.

What did he have to give Frodo? Why didn't he just give it to him when they were at Bag-End? What really happened to Pippin? The list of questions went on and on for ages.

Keira decided to get answers. Answers from Pippin himself. She managed to arrive at Brandy Hall within ten minutes when she ran at a full on sprint. She barged through the door. Pippin wasn't at the dinner table. Neither was Paladin.

Next thing you know, she's checking every room in Brandy Hall! With no luck what so ever at finding Pippin or Paladin which worried her deeply. Something odd was going on… If only she knew what…

Dinner was announced and Pippin didn't show… Not even Paladin ate that night. None of the Hobbits around the table spoke or answered any of Keiras incessant questions. When dinner ended she was told to go to bed early. Hesitantly, she did as she was told and got into her sleeping gown.

Late that night she heard a door slam and muffled sobs go past her room. She sat up in her bed but didn't leave her room. Even when the sobs were silenced with another door slam she didn't leave her room. She had her suspicions. All of them worried and or scared her slightly.

There was no denying the fact that those sobs were from no other than Peregrin himself but why was he crying? Keiras heart broke at the thought of Pippin crying himself to sleep, under the covers.

She lay down but she couldn't close her eyes. Eventually she drifted into a completely dreamless sleep… Unless you count a certain Hobbits emerald eyes dreamless.


	5. Chapter 4

**WARNING: This chapter contains ABUSE! Read if you dare! Enjoy this chapter! I would like it if people REVIEW**

**Chapter 4**

**4 Days later.**

The past four days were all a blur to Keira. Every night she had a nightmare. The only difference was that Pippin wasn't there to wake her up. Come to think of it, Pippin was almost never around! Even when he was around, he avoided everyone, especially Keira. He always had his head down and was silent.

His father was never around either. He always looked as if he had a migraine when any one saw him. The strange thing was, nobody cared! If they did care then they were doing a fine job at hiding their emotions. They never asked Pip if he was OK and everybody just ignored Paladin.

Keira had officially had enough of this strange behaviour. She needed answers. Soon.

One morning, Keira heard small footsteps slowly walk past her door. In a flash she swung the door open and grabbed the person by the collar of their shirt. She pulled him into her room and slammed the door shut.

She turned to the person she had pulled in. "Keira! What did you do that for?!" Pippins voice came from under a dark hood. He was wearing a grey cloak. She gave him a questioning look and raised her eyebrow.

"Why have you not been around the past four days? Why do you ignore me? Why does Paladin look like he has a migraine half the time?" He sighed and didn't interrupt her ranting, "And why are you hiding your face?" With that last question, she roughly pulled down his hood to show Pippins shocked face.

He had nasty black and blue bruises across his forehead, eyes, cheeks and he had a bust lip. He looked at Keiras disbelieving and shocked face. Her hand covered her gaping mouth.

"Listen, it isn't what it looks like!" He exclaimed, "I just… Err… Fell down a-WHOA!" He was trapped in a tight embrace before he could finish his lie. He felt a warm liquid seep into his clothes.

"Oh, Pippin," She said quietly as he wrapped his arms around her, "He did this didn't he?" Pippin froze in fear of her finding out. Keira felt him stiffen and nearly crushed him in her embrace. Pippin cried out in pain. Surely she didn't hug him _that _hard, did she?

Keira let him go but didn't let go of his shoulders. Extreme pain registered on his face. Keira noticed that he was clutching his stomach. Her eyes widened and she slipped her fingers into his shirt; between two of the middle buttons. Suddenly she pulled the shirt open.

Keira gasped. He had long cut's and old scars over his stomach. She looked into Pippins green eyes. "Who did this to you?"

"No one!" He said quickly. Maybe a little too quickly, "I, err, fell down a slope and I… fell into a thorn-bush?" He said it like it was a question and Keira shifted her weight onto one leg, her hands on her hips.

"You're a terrible liar, Peregrin." Her voice was harsh and cold.

"Nobody did this to me!" He said exasperated.

"Pippin," Her eyes were watering as she rested her hand on his cheek, "You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

He nodded and leant into her cool hand. "I know, but" The door swung open and cut him off. Standing in the door frame was none other than Paladin.

"There you are boy!" His speech was slurred and Keira noticed that his pupils were dilated. Very drunk. Paladin stumbled over to the pair and grabbed Pippin by his hair and held him up. Keira stood, rooted to the spot as Paladin cursed in Pippins face.

Keira didn't feel fear, in fact she was bubbling in anger. She felt like something was scratching at her insides, trying desperately to escape. The odd thing was that it felt _familiar. _

Paladin suddenly raised a balled fist and hit Pippin across the cheek. He cried out and Paladin threw his onto the floor. Tears streamed down Pippins face as he caressed his burning cheek. He had little time to stand up, for Paladin dug his foot deep into his stomach, opening a few of the cuts. "You will do as I say, boy!" He then threw Pippin into the wall with a loud crunch.

Keira almost exploded in anger. She grabbed Paladins throat and pinned him to the wall whilst glaring into his dull green eyes. She tightened her grip until his face was turning purple.

"You hurt- no, if you so much as _touch _him again, I will rip your throat out!" She hissed.

"Freak! Stop it!" Keira turned her head to see Pimpernel and her sister staring at her. With _fear._ This wasn't the first time somebody looked at her with fear. She ignored their pleas and lifted him up into the air as he had done to Pippin.

A hoarse, small voice caught her attention, "Keira," She looked behind her to see Pippin with a pleading look, "Don't." She huffed and dropped the drunken Hobbit. She stepped away from Paladin only to hear him laugh, tauntingly at her. She violently kicked him right on the nose; knocking him out. He was out like a light.

She looked back at Pippin and his dishevelled appearance with all the bruises and cuts. The tears added to her fury. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her chest and her head. She screamed and dropped to her knees. She held her head in her hands and trembled.

She knew what was happening. She didn't want to go through that again. She will not let herself change. She felt a hand on her shoulder and claws shot from her nails. Screaming once more she heard Pippins voice.

Pippin watched as green scales slowly replaced her skin. He didn't back away like his family were doing; he tried to get her to look at him. Obviously it didn't work. She stood up and raced out of the house.

"Keira!" Pippin stood up and barged past his family who were crouching over Paladins limp, yet alive, body. He raced out of the house, despite the protests of his beaten body.

He heard another scream. It was coming from the woods on the edge of Hobbiton, The Old Forest. **(A/N I have no idea where the Old Forest actually is)** He raced into the forest without hesitation. Usually, Hobbits are terrified of the Old Forest but Pippin was too worried about Keira.

He stopped in his tracks and finally felt like the trees were closing in on him. If it wasn't for a clue to where Keira was, he would've run out of the forest. He stared at the tree. It had five long, deep claw marks in the bark. He put each of his fingers in each slash and ran his fingers through them to the end.

He followed a trail of similar trees until he spotted something odd about a bush. It had crimson liquid on the small leaves. He pinched some of the liquid on his fingers and reluctantly tasted it. It had a metallic taste: Blood.

He saw that a line of bushes led to the same clearing as the claw marks on the trees. He hurriedly burst into the clearing. On the ground were large patches of upturned ground alongside more claw marks. He looked around but there were no more clues.

Pippin yelped as something wrapped around his ankle and tripped him up. He was being dragged backwards and he desperately tried to grab something. He was being devoured by a tree. The tree had its roots wrapped around his ankles and wrists.

Suddenly, the tree stopped dragging him and a loud roar echoed through the woods. Pippin could hear his own heart beat as hisses could be heard getting closer. Pippin felt the roots jolt backwards, pulling him with them.

Pippin looked at the tree to see it wasn't alone. A huge creature he had never seen before was tearing at the bark and the roots. The creature resembled a dragon but without wings and it had the structure of a man. The legs and arms were humanoid even though they were covered in green scales. The thing had a dragon-like head and a long tail.

The tree roots sagged. The creature looked at Pippin and he noticed that bit's eyes were bright green with a black slit in the middle. Pippin struggled and cried out in fear as the creature grabbed him around the waist in its huge hands. Surprisingly, the beast was gentle and didn't crush him in its grip.

Pippin stopped struggling and watched as it tore the ropes away from his legs. When the creature was done it placed Pippin back on the ground and sat in front of him in what could only be described as a human position. It stared at him with its head cocked while Pippin looked at it curiously. Its scales were shiny but not slimy and were set in perfect symmetry.

The claws looked deadly and seemed to have a coat of slimy liquid over them. The teeth were long, jagged and curved for tearing apart flesh.

Somehow, he didn't feel afraid of this creature and felt… safe. Pippin stared into its eyes when he swore he saw them flash grey. He gasped. "What are you?" He asked in a quiet voice. The creature looked deep in thought then shrugged.

"You understand me?"

A nod.

"You don't know what you are?"

It shook its head from side to side.

With these human movements its eyes suddenly changed grey again but this time for longer. Pippin knew those eyes from somewhere. Bottomless grey eyes… KEIRA!

"Keira, is… is that you?" He said, dreading the answer.

A nod. The creature- or should I say Keira, nodded and a tear slid down her face… snout. Pippin was shocked and didn't do anything. Just sat there and gaped at her. So _that's _why she had a tail and green hair! But how did she become this… thing? Keira stood up and walked over to a tree. Under the gaze of Pippin she lay down in a ball and curled her tail around her frame.

She didn't want to see Pippins disgusted or frightened face just yet so closed her eyes. "Keira." She ignored him and kept her eyes closed, "Keira." She felt small hands on her jaw. She slowly opened her eyes to be face to face with Pippin.

"I'm not scared of you," She perked up a little, "How did this happen to you?"

She looked around for something she could use to communicate with him. She tried talking, "I… not... know." It was exceedingly difficult to talk let alone _lie _to Pippin.

"You're a terrible liar, Keira." He mocked. She huffed then remembered something.

"Clothes…" She said gruffly.

"What?" He said. She rolled her eyes and tugged his still unbuttoned shirt then pointed to herself, "Oh," He quickly buttoned up his shirt with a blush, "I'll be back with some clothes." He trotted off, back to Hobbiton, remembering to avoid trees at ALL COSTS!

As he followed the path back to Hobbiton he heard the sound of hooves. He barely had enough time to move out of the way of a cart. The white pony trotted past him. Who else would be in the cart other than Diamond of Long Cleeve.

She beamed when she saw Pippin, "Father, slow down!" She said and the pony was slowed to a walk. Pippin sighed at the flirtatious smile she was sending his way.

"What is a fine lad like yourself doing in the by the Old Forest?" She said seductively. Pippin ran a hand through his curls and shrugged. Diamond, obviously wanting a proper answer, pressed on with the flirting.

"Why are you all bruised? Got in a manly scrap, aye?" Pippin scowled.

"No." He stated as if it were obvious, "I fell down a hill and got a bit battered." Diamond took the bait and her face fell.

"Where you headed to?"

"Hobbiton." He stated and looked at the road ahead.

"Oooh, I've got some news for you!" He raised an eyebrow, "There was this freak in Tookborough and she was ugly." Pippin grimaced.

"That 'freak' just so happens to be my friend." He said sternly.

"Poor you, I feel sorry for you."

"Who are you to decide who's a freak anyway?"

"Diamond put's labels on anyone she wants!" Estella Boldger who was in the cart as well chimed, "How's Merry doing?" Pippin rolled his eyes. Everyone knew Estella had a crush on Merry but Merry had no interest in her.

"He's fine, I'm staying at Brandy Hall with him for the summer and Bilbos party."

"WILL YOU ASK HIM TO GO WITH ME!?" She practically screamed.

"No, he can go with whoever he wants." He said and she glared at him.

"Who will _you _be going with, Pippin?" Diamond asked. Pippin furrowed his eyebrows. He hadn't thought about that. Who would he go with, if anyone?

"I don't know, I'll probably go bachelor style." Diamonds face went red with anger. How could he not want to go with her?!

"DAD, SPEED UP!" She screeched and the pony sped up into a canter.

**-Pippin gets clothes then comes back to the clearing-**

Pippin entered the clearing again and found Keira fast asleep, naked and in human form. He blushed and shook her shoulders. She opened her eyes and looked at her naked body. He quickly passed her clothes to her and turned around.

When he turned back around she was looking at the ground with her hands behind her back. Pippin sighed and lifted her chin up with his fingers so she was looking at him with teary eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked and she nodded silently.

"Y-you're not…" She trailed off, not finding the right words.

"Keira, you are who you are and I can't change that." He said, "It doesn't stop me from being your friend." He reassured and was enveloped in a bone crushing hug that he returned warmly.

"Thank you." She whispered and tears spoiled his shirt, "Sorry about your shirt."

"It's ok, anything for a friend." She smiled and pulled away from him. They started walking and Pippin managed to snag her hand in his as a FRIENDLY gesture. She smiled and squeezed his hand back.

"I have to get my dress from the tailors." She said and he smiled down at her.

"Do I get to see this dress?"

"Nope, it's a surprise!" She said and skipped ahead of him to the small building. He ran after her.

"Ah, Miss Parker!" Mrs Proudfoot exclaimed and immediately rummaged around for her beautiful dress. "Should I wrap this up?" Keira nodded and thanked the older Hobbit before skipping out of the shop.

"Finaly!" Pippin shouted when she exited the shop.

"I wasn't that long! Wait," She stopped walking, "What are we going to do?"

"Go back to… oh," Pippin thought for a second, "You could stay at Bag-End!"

"But I—"

"Come on!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along with him until they reached Bag-End.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine," He said quietly, secretly terrified of getting home to Paladin, "I'll just have to avoid him!"

Keira looked unsure but let him go with a goodbye hug. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the green door. What was she going to say? 'Hey, can I stay here because I almost killed Paladin' No. That would not end well.

The green door opened to reveal Frodo whom she hadn't seen for four days. "Keira! What are you doing here?"

"Can I stay with you for a bit?"

"Of course!"

"No, I mean like… permanently."

"Um, why?"

"I kinda made Paladin mad and he hates me now so… yeah."

"That's all?"

"I'll tell you some other time, but for now I really need somewhere to stay."

"Fine, you can stay in one of the spare rooms, there's plenty of them in Bag-End." She smiled and entered the large Hobbit Hole.

"Frodo, who's at the door!?" Bilbo shouted from one of the many rooms before hobbling into the front room.

"Oh, Keira, I did not expect you to be visiting!"

"Uncle, Keiras going to be staying with us for a while." Frodo said.

"Of course, you can stay however long you want!" He smiled brightly, "Are you hungry?"

And so, from that day on Keira became like family to the Baggins' and Bilbo loved to hear tales from Earth and what Keira would tell him about her life. Bilbo told her the story of the dragon Smaug and his journey with the Dwarves. Keira loved it in the Shire and saw Pippin every day.

You'll be happy to know that Paladin was too scared to touch Pippin again so Keira had no reason to 'rip out his throat' as she had threatened.

The party was coming quicker than expected…


End file.
